A variety of different types of records may be stored in an electronic format so as to facilitate the identification, retrieval and sharing of the records while correspondingly reducing the need for physical records. A network of data centers may be implemented in a variety of embodiments in which data may be shared among the various data centers. Often, data is replicated across two or more data centers such that it is accessible locally from each data center without requiring communication with other, remotely located data centers, which can introduce unwanted latency. The replication of data across data centers can be time consuming and error prone, and can introduce complexity to the retention of data records that is undesirable.
In many cases, data centers operating collaboratively with one another may store data that is written to the memory of a single data center. A single data center may control the read and/or write access to a data record stored on a plurality of data centers, requiring changes to the data, regardless of where received, to be communicated to the data center with read and write access. This process can be arduous and potentially result in data records that are not accurate or current.